1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy water squirt gun, and more particularly to such a toy water squirt gun that uses a self-contained pumping means to draw water from at least one water source, e.g. a remote source, to compress an air cushion with the drawn water, and store the water pressurized by the compressed air in at least one pressurized reservoir. The water is then released in a selective manner through a wide nozzle, causing the stored water to be propelled forward in a wide stream in large volumes.
2. Prior Art Statement
Water guns have for decades been a very popular child's toy. Since the toy industry is very competitive, hundreds of different style water guns have been developed in an attempt to profit from the toy's inherent popularity. The most traditional forms of water guns are activated by a pumping action, either manually through the trigger or automatically through a battery operated motor. Such pump action water guns work, but the guns are limited in the distance the water traveled, the amount of water projected and the duration of the pumping cycle. In an attempt to improve upon water guns, the toy industry has developed pressure activated water guns. Such pressure activated water guns work upon the principle of pressure differentials between the water held within the toy and the atmosphere. The water within the toy is subjected to a pressure higher than that of the ambient air. As a result, when the water within the toy is given an avenue of escape, the water will stream out under the pressure. Prior art that shows pressure differential types of water guns are exemplified by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,070 to Curtis F. Pearl et al, shows a water gun activated by trapping water in a collapsible area. As the device is collapsed, the pressure of the water builds, spraying the water out of the one small orifice left within the pressured volume. Once the confined volume is fully collapsed, the re-expansion of the volume draws forth more water from a reservoir, thus priming the water gun for another cycle. The water being pressurized is limited to the volume of the collapsible volume. The Pearl '070 invention cannot store pressurized water for use at a later time, nor can the pressure of the water be increased by cycling the pumping action of the invention while restraining water discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,480 to Robert S. Shindo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,239 to Michael E. Salmon et al, both show toy water devices that use an elastic bladder to pressurize water. The bladders are filled with high pressure water, and the bladders respond by elastically deforming. The source of pressurized water is then removed and the water within the expanded bladder is held in place by a clamping device activated by a trigger. The water gun is used by selectively releasing the clamp, allowing the water to flow from the expanded bladder.
Water guns have also been developed that use air pressure to pressurize water and force water through squirt channels. Such toys that use air pumps to pressurize water are exemplified by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,674 to Jones et al, shows a two-piece apparatus consisting of a pressurized water reservoir and a discharging gun. Air is introduced into the water reservoir via a hand operated pump. The air pressurizes the water, forcing it up through the discharging gun, where the rate of discharge can be regulated by a trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,129 to Gary F. Esposito describes a water pistol and/or flashlight structure which includes a reciprocal pump within the gun housing. The pump is used to pressurize air within the tank after water has been added, and a trigger is used for subsequent release of the water. Battery operated lights and sound are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,789, issued to Giampiero Ferri, describes a water pistol which includes a main liquid reservoir and a pressurized liquid reservoir contained within the main liquid reservoir. A trigger-actuated pump is used with a manually operated three way valve to selectively supply liquid: (a) from the pump to the pressurized reservoir; (b) from the pump to the nozzle and to the pressurized liquid reservoir; or, (c) from the pump to both the pressurized liquid reservoir and the nozzle. The Ferri water gun is limited in many ways as compared to the present invention. Ferri does not have a separate hand pump but relies only upon the trigger as a pump (limited to finger pumping). Ferri requires manual valve switching with complicated steps not easily performed by young children. Ferri has limited liquid capacity as the main liquid reservoir is inside the housing (handle) and is very limited in pressurized tank capacity as the Ferri pressurized tank is within the main liquid reservoir.
Thus, although prior art does show toy water guns that have collapsible water chambers and self-contained pumping means, the prior art neither teaches nor suggests a toy water gun that uses a self-contained, hand operated water pumping device to draw both water and air or either from at least one remote source, to pressurize air with the water drawn, and to store the pressurized air and water in at least one pressurized tank, where it can accumulate until discharged.